witch_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch High- Episode 4
Episode 4- The Horror Begins...(Part 2) In Witch High's Gym Sracey comes in and sees Christa, Mia, and the cheerleaders, including Lilly Spellwand and Sally. Stacey walks towards Christa nervously, but tries to look strong and tries to keep her head and shoulders up high. Christa looks at Stacey, and so does the rest of the witches, too. Christa: What do you want? Stacey: I wanna join the team! Christa laughs. Christa: You'll never be on the team, you little burn-out! The cheerleaders laughes. But Stacey refuses to leave the gym. Stacey puts down a stereo, puts a CD in it, turns it on, and presses the play button. Music starts and Stacey grabs pomp-pomps and starts cheerleading. Stacey: Witch, Witch, Witch, High! Wicked and nice, full of spice, nothing can stop us, Witch High! The music stops and Stacey puts down the pomp-pomps and starts pacing. Christa lifts an eyebrow and whispers something in Mia's ear. Mia thinks for a while and noddes. Christa turns to Stacey and walks towards her and reaches out her hand. Christa sighs. Christa: You're on the team. Stacey: Really?! Oh my god! I can't beleive this! Thank you so much, Christa! You're the best and no one is better than you! Stacey grabs Christa's hand and hugs her. Christa lets go and looks at Stacey. Christa: But.....We have to give you new looks, and you'll be hanging out with us, so you have to look cute for boys to like you. Mia walks towards Stacey and leads her to Christa's dorm. Christa smiles and turns to the cheerleaders. Christa: Practice is over, girls. Then she just walks out of the gym with Mia and Stacey, Sally and Lilly follows. In Christa's and Sally's Dorm Christa comes in the dorm with Mia, Stacey, Sally and Lilly. Stacey: What are you guys doing? Sally: A make-over, silly. You wanna look good, right? Stacey: Of course! Mia: So follow us. Mia opens a drawer and there was a red button at the back, which she presses. The floor opens and there was light pink stairs leading down in the floor. Stacey is surprised and follows the girls down the stairs. In Christa's Secret Room The girls reaches the floor and Stacey sees light pink dresser's with lights on them, just like what celebrities would have for their make up. Mia lets Stacey sit at a dresser and Lilly opens a drawer which is full of make up. Stacey is stunned and looks down at the make up. Sally takes out three brushes from a brush holder that is light pink which is attached to the dresser which the girls are at. Mia brings a straightner and plugs it in a outlet and turns it on. Christa: Stacey, you are going to become one of us now. Level 100. You shouldn't be acting nervous and shy, speak up for yourself and make all the single boys' head spin! Girls, do your thing. In Witch High's Hallways Audrey and Halloween are chatting with the girls they met up with at lunch yesterday. Christa walks in the hallway with her friends, including Stacey, who wasn't Stacey. She had blonde hair with pink highlights, she was wearing a light red dress and neon pink sockings with purple shoes, which was just like her own. Stacey looked at Audrey and Halloween and all the other girls they were talking to. Stacey: Hello fellow Level 1 students! Audrey: Stacey? What happened to you? Stacey: As you can see, I'm the 'new' Stacey. Audrey: But why? Stacey: Honey, I'm Level 100 now ,so I ask the questions, not you. Halloween: No. We're not gonna answer any questions, you're gonna. Christa: Stacey, don't talk for so long, Mia and I will go grab lunch for you guys. Oh, and don't forget this. Christa hands Stacey a credit card. Christa Enjoy. Then she walks off with Mia, leaving Stacey infront of Halloween and Audrey along with the other girls. Frania: Hallow, and Aud, we don't have time to deal with any of this. Remember what we would be doing? Audrey: Right. Ashley: This is going to be wicked! Angela: Sis, don't get your hopes up. Ashley: But it's exciting! Abra: Toads excited! Stacey: What? What are guys gonna do? Halloween: Something that you 'surely' don't care about, twin of Christa. All the girls walk away and head to Halloween and Audrey's dorm. Stacey follows them secretly. In Audrey's and Halloween's Dorm Ashley: Ok, so here's the plan. Willow will hack in the cameras using her iCauldron and we all will have walkie-talkies which Frania bought with my money and some of Angela's. Then, Willow will hide somewhere and we will looked around and if Willow finds something interesting, she'll tell us. Understood? All (except Willow): Understood! Stacey heard the plan, well, have of it, only the part where the word 'understood' came up. So, actually, she didn't hear any of the plan. In The Library Classes are done and the girls are now entering the library and Stacey follows them. Willow is up at a darkened corner of the library and Ashley snaps her fingers and Willow start hackng in the cameras. Halloween runs towards the fallen book-shelf and looks around. Suddenly, all the lights turns off and footsteps are heard. All the girls froze in place, even Willow. The footsteps came closer and closer, until the girls see somewhat black hair and boned wings, so frightened that they all ran out of the library. In Audrey's and Halloween's Dorm Ashley: What the wicked was that!? Angela: I don't know! Willow: That even scared me. Halloween: Oh my wicked, that was freakin' scary! Frania: I don't think I can sleep! To Be Continued... Category:Witch High Series Category:Witches Category:Witch High